This invention relates to the organization and management of cables and objects of similar shapes and properties. Cables are ubiquitous in our lives, and those associated with electronic devices have exhibited unprecedented popularity nowadays due to continued and rapid growth of such devices. While people enjoy using headsets, earphones, chargers, audio/video cords, power cords, computers cables and more, we are all faced with the task and challenge of how to keep them properly managed for reasons of productivity, ergonomics, protection, safety, and so forth.
Prior to this invention, there have been various tools and devices adopted to address this common issue. Twist ties, zip ties, hook-and-loop straps, cable retractors, cable wrappers, rubber bands are among the most seen examples in this regard. Although these tools can suffice for the purpose of getting cables organized, they appear to have limitations and drawbacks, and sometimes the problems are so undesirable to users that they would rather leave cables unmanaged than use such tools. For example, headsets for mobile phones and music players are among the most commonly used accessories, and far too often an average user would find it unpleasant and cumbersome to apply cable organizers based on tying a strap around the cables or wrapping cables around an object, especially such operations become frequent and repetitive. A cable retractor, as a different example, offers much improved user interactions by coiling and uncoiling cables through a spring-loaded core. The obvious drawback, however, is that cable retractors add significant weight and volume to the cables due to inherent mechanical components. In addition, they typically require a cable to be continuously smooth, making it seldom suitable for popular items such as headsets in that their cables almost always have enlarged portions such as microphones and cable-split reinforcements. Thus, optimal cable management is still an unaddressed or under-addressed everyday issue in our lives, and there remains a strong need for a new type of device that can not only serve the basic functional purpose but offer the best user-experience such as exceptional ease of use, broad applicability, and other desirable features.